Delinquent Love
by WisdomPearl
Summary: When a girl from his class that he barely goes to captures his heart, he tries to bond with the girl he crushed on. Many events surround the two as everyone slowly figures out what they are doing together alone. Fem!Nagisa X Karma. Female Nagisa. Better read that before you go ranting in the chat about Nagisa's gender. 'Kay? Cool.
1. Using Others

(Nagisa's POV)

I pushed open the door to my classroom on the top of the mountain. I silently sighed as I knew what would await me when I entered my class.

"Hey! Shiota!" Terasaka leaned against the far wall with his arms crossed. Two other guys were standing around the classroom with their hands in their pockets. To their semi-boss's words, they turned their heads to my direction.

I say semi-boss because Terasaka used to be the main boss. He's still in the gang, but he was relieved of his position when someone came in.

They say that their boss was a suspended delinquent that was sent to E-Class for violent behavior. He's said to be really intelligent and handsome and whatnot but has a sadistic personality. He's known for torturing others with spicy foods and beating them black and blue just for a warmup. His real name wasn't revealed to everyone but the principal, so everyone called him one thing and one thing only.

The Crimson Devil.

But that wasn't the problem now. Terasaka walked towards me, hands in his pockets and towering over my shorter height, "Shiota,"

"What do you want?! And it's Nagisa!" Koro-Sensei was away at America watching another baseball game and the other two teachers were talking to the principal about something top secret. We were about an hour early to the classroom, so it was just us. The Crimson Devil probably in a tree somewhere and watching the situation in glee.

He doesn't like to reveal his name, but he doesn't care about others knowing what he looks like. My train of thought was cut off by Terasaka's loud words, "Do you have any love for anyone?"

"What?! No! Why do you want to know?!"

"Crimson Devil's orders. Tell us truthfully,"

"I am telling the truth! I don't have any feelings for anyone!"

"

He bellowed out another statement, "The Crimson Devil wants to see you," His words seemed gentler than his starting tone, and that surprised me, "Wh-What?"

"I just wanted to see you," I turned around behind me, only to see that I had somehow inched into the classroom and the Crimson Devil was behind me. I quickly turned around away from the taller teen and looked down. I was surrounded, and not by the people that I wouldn't mind being surrounded by.

The door was closed behind the taller figure so there wasn't a way I could slide the door open and rush out of the building while leaving them in shock so I decided to stay there and just see what would happen. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, swinging my head towards the person that touched me. The redhead chuckled, "They were right, you are jumpy,"

I looked away from him, but he only grabbed my slender wrist and pulled me out of the classroom, making sure to close the door and glare at the others, signaling for them not to follow. I was forced to follow him helplessly as he pulled me outside of the building. When I realized that he let go of me as soon as we got to a tree deep in the forest that he was planning on climbing, I wanted to bolt elsewhere. I still had my bag with me, so I wouldn't have to make a detour to wherever it was to retrieve it and then go running for the hills, but the Crimson Devil knew this.

"Hey, you're not leaving," I knew that he was probably going to torture me somehow, whether it be physically or psychotically, so I stayed where he left me. I felt trapped between my sake and a chance that he's still going to hurt me somehow. He grabbed onto a part of the tree and looked back at me, "You coming?"

"Wh-What?"

"Up the tree. I don't want those goons spying on us. If we talk in a tree, they know that this means business,"

So he wanted to talk about something important? I was curious, but I had one problem. I could climb trees, but...

"What about my skirt?"

"We're too deep in the forest. Besides, I won't go that high. Just at the next branch,"

This "next" branch, was about seven feet away from the first branch, which was about five feet off the ground. I was a short person, only a bit above five feet, but I was the one of the shortest people in the class. The twelve feet climb wasn't going to be fun. Karma was the tallest teenager in our class, so he was already seven feet off the ground, "Are you coming or not?" His tone was a bit more intimidating and fierce so I started climbing in fear.

I kept looking down to see if anyone was pulling out their cellphones from under me, but there wasn't anyone. Like the Crimson Devil said, we were deep in the forest, so after about a couple of checks, I decided that it would be fine. I then focused on getting to the top, where the Crimson Devil was sitting on the branch and smirking at my slowness, "Well, maybe some people are less fortunate than you and are possibly shorter than you!"

"Yeah, but maybe you could go a bit faster,"

"Excuse me?! Couldn't you at least help me?!"

Bad idea. He was probably going to dash up the tree so fast that my arm would break off. But it was too late now, since he was on his way down, "And I thought you could climb trees,"

"What made you think that?!" I grunted silently as he forcefully pulled at my arm. He lightly gripped my hand like playing a piano, his soft hands feeling like the finest silk. His honey-colored eyes pierced into mine when he actually smiled, "Oh, I don't know. I just thought it felt like something you'd do. You just have this, feeling, that you can do much more than you look,"

He actually, genuinely smiled? At me? Of all people? Of course, this thought train didn't last once the Crimson Devil tugged at my arm with so much force that it felt like my shoulder would tear off of my body. It didn't, thankfully, but the hard part was next.

How the frick is a girl in a seemingly short skirt supposed to properly sit on a tree?

I mean, there's nothing wrong with girl or skirts, but sitting in a tree is hard, especially when there's a taller person taking up most of the space that's compatible to sit on. He let go off my wrist, "Well? Come on, Koro-Sensei's about to come any minute now, and I don't think you'd be very happy being late to class. I just want to make this quick and snappy. So, sit,"

"Where am I supposed to sit?! You're literally sitting on the entirety of the only branch on this level!" I thought this would make him at least give me some room, but all he did was smirk.

Smirking meant two things so far to me. Either he was looking down on you or he was planning something. And his plans were always sinister. That why he's the Crimson Devil. Crimson for his bright, soft hair and devil for his sadistic personality. I knew that this wasn't him being cocky.

"Well, there's no other place to sit besides...," He pointed at his lap with an even bigger smirk.

I didn't know what to say, so I just blushed slightly, "Pardon?"

"It's the only place you can sit?"

I didn't care because my hands were starting to get blisters from the rough bark, so I thought that it shouldn't be too bad. I didn't know exactly how to sit, so I just sat there awkwardly. Luckily and unluckily enough, he grabbed me quicker than I could think.

The position was a position I didn't want to be in. We were face-to-face, so I was pretty much forced to face the redhead. I was sort of straddling him in a place a girl with a short skirt doesn't want be, but he was holding me in place. He was a strong teenager, so I was pretty much helpless. I looked to the side, embarrassed at the Crimson Devil's touchy actions.

Since both of his hands were on my back, he had a lot of things to do to me to make my face go as red as blood. He leaned towards my direction, which made me lean back, away from him. But he was taller than me, so he got close enough to my ear and whisper huskily, "You want to know my real name?"

I leaned back into my original position when he leaned back to the trunk of the tree. I couldn't keep my voice steady, "Wh-What?"

"I think you heard me. I don't tell many people my real name and just leave them to call my 'The Crimson Devil'. So, you're special for me to even consider telling you my real name,"

I couldn't speak. His consistent teasing forced a meek answer out of my mouth, "Y-Yeah...y-you can t-tell me y-your real n-name...," His left hand strayed to the lower end of my back, tapping his fingers against my back, teasing me, "Really?" He emphasized his word to tease me even further.

I just wanted to get this over with, so I gave him a quick answer, "Yes!" He went from a smirk to a smile, "Okay, but you have to believe me,"

We had this small pause of silence, then he broke the silence, "It's Karma Akabane, but Karma is fine,"

Karma? It was a strange name, but I was used to friends with strange names, "It's a nice name,"

"You think? I thought you'd think that it was fake,"

"I'm used to friends with weird names, so I'm used to guessing if people are lying about their name or not,"

"Ah...,"

He had a look of embarrassment and relief on his face as his face brightened up. He was still stroking my lower back, so we kind of sat there on the small branch. He carried me bridal style after an awkward silent pause, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Getting you down as soon as possible. Koro-Sensei will call you out on being late, so I'll get you down faster than you climbing down slower than a turtle," He balanced dangerously on the edge of the tree branch, and I knew exactly what terror was going to engulf me.

He stepped off the edge.

I clutched his non-uniform black blazer, trying not to scream. He seemed perfectly calm with the situation. I bet he did this every single time he wanted to get out of the tree and that was how he had so much experience. When we were on the branch that was five feet off the ground, he stopped and looked at my petrified figure, "Hm. You're also scared to death when I literally only jumped seven feet,"

"Enough to break your bones!"

"Nah, you'll be safe with me,"

"Says the person who tortures people with spicy foods!"

He nuzzled my head, burying his face into my hair, whispering to me, "Not with you," He lifted his head and I turned to face him. He smiled again, "You can call me Karma when we're alone, but if anyone else is around, you can just call me the Crimson Devil so no one else figures out my real name,"

"Why do you even hide it?" I knew Karma was avoiding this question when all playfulness left his face, "There, there are personal reasons for me not revealing my name and I wouldn't like to tell you right now," He said this in the most bland and serious voice, so I didn't say anything else as he carried me down the tree.

I was ready to balance myself when he released me to the sturdy ground, but that didn't happen. He was still gripping me bridal style and continued walking towards the E-Class building. I started panicking, "What are you doing?! Karma! Put me down!"

"Why? I don't want you tripping and besides, you'd get lost this deep in the forest,"

"I'm not a toddler and I could just follow you! What do you think I am, a piece of meat?!"

"No, but I just want to carry you to class,"

"People are going to get the wrong idea, you dumbass!" I screamed. He ignored me and kept walking.

We eventually got out of the forest and we were closely approaching the run-down building. I asked him, "Are you going to class for once?"

"Pfft, still the same. Some classes, some not,"

I wished for him to drop me off around the building, but nope. He clutched me tighter and walked down the hall to the 3-E classroom. Since he couldn't slide the door open, he proceeded to kick it. I took out my left hand and slid the door open, looking at Karma with a what-frick-are-you-doing face as I calmly opened the door.

I probably should've let him kick the door.

[]

 **SO I'M WORKING ON MY OTHER FANFIC, BUT I MOSTLY WORKED ON THIS ONE TO START THE STORY AND THEN BUILD UP THE TWO FANFICS AS I GO ON WITH LIFE.**

 **UR WRITING BOI,**

 **WISDOMPEARL**


	2. Stuck Awkwardly

(Nagisa's POV)

Since it was only a few minutes early, most of the classmates were there. Karma was boldly standing there, still holding me bridal style. Every chat stopped and it was dead silent. I slowly slid the door closed so I could avoid any questions and theories about the two of us. But as soon as the door was closed and I tried to push the stronger teen backwards. I'd rather be in the forest regardless of whether or not I get in trouble by Koro-Sensei.

But as soon as the latch closed, the door swung open and a huge ruckus followed.

"Woah! What?!"

"The Crimson Devil's getting soft?!"

"What did you do?!"

"How the heck?!"

"When did you guys get together?!"

"No wonder you were late!"

"What were you guys doing together~?"

"Ooh! Did you guys kiss?"

Karma gripped me tighter and growled, "Go away,"

Because everyone else in the class were scared of the Crimson Devil, they cleared the way for him and I. I tried to struggle out of his grip, but he was too strong to let me go. Every time I tried to escape his arms, he held me closer to his body, "P-Put me d-down!"

"No," I tried to push him off of me, but he didn't flinch the slightest bit, "Why not?!"

"I don't want you getting hurt,"

"Excuse me?! I've have lived and survived for fourteen years and I can't even touch the ground for fourteen seconds now?! I'm stronger than I look! Now, put me down!"

Because it's not a common sight to see the school's most dangerous delinquent getting scolded by a smaller and weaker student, everyone's dead silent and gaping. I tried to kick and buck my way out, but his grip on me grew tighter as he walked to the back row.

To his seat.

"M-My seat is over there...," I squeaked out. He looked at me, his amber eyes piercing my soul, "You'll be sitting with me today,"

I was tired of Karma's shit, so I slapped him on the face to try and get him to drop me.

He stopped, but didn't grip me tighter. He just stood there, still holding me bridal style, looking shocked. Everyone else was probably shocked or they didn't see it, but I don't know because I can't see them. I looked to see Karma's facial reaction.

There was a small bruise forming on his left cheek from where I hit him. His face had the look of shock, but nothing else. No sadness, no anger, just shock. I expected him to look at me with a deathly stare, but he didn't. Before he could react verbally with the chance of him getting too mad at me, I tried to reassure him, "I-I'm sorry...I just...I just panicked...I...uh...s-sorry...,"

I felt like crying. I literally hit him in the hour that I knew his name and he had nearly no reaction. He didn't even flinch or drop me! If it we switched places, I would've been launched across the classroom. But that would probably be because I'm a weak girl and he's a stronger guy that's almost a foot taller than me and is a delinquent feared by the main building and the E-Class. The main building.

He slightly shook his head and proceeded to sit down at his desk. With me. In his fricking lap.

I wanted to leave the building and stay at home for the entire week and hope that he forgot about me, but NOPE. He hugged me close to him and rested his chin on my head.

Great. Within the time span of one hour, I sat on the Crimson Devil's lap twice. Twice.

What made it worse was that Koro-Sensei burst through the window from flying at Mach 20 and immediately saw a guy and a girl sitting in the same desk in one of the most questionable position possible, "Nurufufu~ what has been happening in the past hour, eh?"

"It is not what you think it is-,"I tried to scream at the pink, blushing, and note-taking Koro-Sensei, but didn't finish my statement because Karma just HAD to do something to make Koro-Sensei even pinker and switch his romance manga note-taking from Mach One to Mach Twenty and combined a nosebleed with it. So what did Karma do?

Rest his chin and neck onto my shoulder and fricking purr. He FRICKING PURRED.

Welp, there goes my sanity. Not my reputation, though.

So, there's this girl named Rio Nakamura. She has a personal phone for herself and games and she has another phone. It was what she called a 'blackmail phone', which contained contacts of nearly everyone in the main building and E-Class and an entire photo album of blackmail pictures of everyone, but it was mostly me. So the blonde obviously pulled out her blackmail phone and snapped pictures and videos of the two of us.

Because Karma's head was behind my head, he didn't have the greatest impact of embarrassment since I was basically acting as a barrier for him. My face flushed as red as Karma's hair and I tried to look away, but I would see Karma's face and that would make me realize the position I'm in, so it was a lose-lose situation. Either face Nakamura's blackmail phone and embarrass myself or look at Karma and realize that I'm in the worst situation possible right here, right now.

Karma nuzzled into my shoulder deeper, making Koro-Sensei and Nakamura go faster at whatever they were doing and making the other classmates get nosebleeds.

Now back to my reputation not lowering. It wasn't lowering at all.

It was raising.

Now let me explain.

Nakamura's blackmail phone has a group chat with every student in Kunigigaoka Junior High School so that she doesn't have to sends it multiple times to multiple people. Now look at Karma. He's the most feared and dangerous delinquent that beats up people that oppose him. Now look at me. I'm a normal, generic girl that's a lot weaker than Karma. So connect the dots.

Now everyone would know that I have softened the heart of the most dangerous student in Kunigigaoka Junior High. I would be seen as a goddess to the others.

And although that sounds great, it really isn't. Along with that worshipping package comes swooning Karma fangirls trying to pull the secret out of me and bullies picking on me because apparently, if they beat me up, then they are the god or goddess because they defeated the goddess.

I looked over to Nakamura, who was videoing my reaction. I felt more blood rush up to my face and I looked down, trying to avoid all eye contact with the camera, "Aww, come on Nagisa! Look at the camera!"

"No!" I flinched when Karma whispered, "You're mine~,"

Of course, Nakamura was videoing this up-close, so obviously, the microphone picked this up. She giggled, "Aww, really? So, Nagisa~? What's your answer~?"

I whimpered in embarrassment and tried to hide, but hands were out of the options since Karma was hugging my arms so tight, that it felt like breaking.

Wait...

"Crimson Devil, I can't breathe," Karma quickly let go and let me escape his grasp. He turned me around to where we were face-to-face. Again, "Oh my god! Are you okay?! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!...," He hugged me again, this time, a lot sweeter and lighter. My arms instinctively wrapped around his, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry, you didn't break my ribs or collapse a lung. I'm fine, calm down,"

I felt something drop onto my shoulder.

Tears? The Crimson Devil was crying?

Okay, so now I became a target in the near future and another thing: something usable as Karma's weakness. This was going to be brutal, since some people could torture me in front of Karma and usually those tortures aren't painless. I hoped that I wouldn't be Karma's weakness, but it looked like it was. Why?

Because he's crying now. And he's only crying because he thought that I would suffocate or get internal injuries because of him.

This just got dangerous. And it wasn't going to be the prettiest.

Karma's little tears turned into quiet sobs. Nakamura videoed in pleasure as the other spectators which consisted of their E-Class classmates and late arriving teachers. Karma dug his head into my shoulder, trying to muffle his sobs while his blood red hair spilled over the back of my shoulder.

After consoling the redhead and trying to calm him down, he did cool off and looked at me with his reddened eyes. The shoulder part of my uniform was slightly wettened due to his tears. Nakamura stopped and saved her video and immediately went to the big group chat to upload it and expose the two of us to the entire fricking school.

Karma didn't let me go for the remainder of class. Since the video was long and the Wi-Fi in the building was slow, Nakamura's video didn't send yet. Karma was still nuzzling my hair and it felt like hearts emitted from him. When Koro-Sensei was done with the attendance and dodging every BB we shot, he started his class.

Since we were basically sharing the same desk, I had to use the left side of the desk while Karma used the right side. And still having the redhead purr softly and tease me made doing work even worse. If I have to go through this for the rest of school, my grades might drop dramatically.

When it came to the assembly about two hours later, Karma actually decided to come with us. Okajima got the worst luck, getting to the main building covered in snakes, bees, and soaked completely in the river's water. Karma wouldn't let me on the grass and since he was pretty athletic, Karma and I got safely to the main building. Around halfway, Okajima desperately wanted Karma to take him the rest of the way, but Karma refused, saying that he only has room for one, and that one was me, "None of the snakes got you, right?" Karma asked me.

"All...of the...snakes...got...me...," Okajima wheezed, crawling on the ground. "Yeah, Okajima got the most pain. I guess animals hate perverts," Toka Yada commented towards Karma. The redhead rolled his eyes, "He's gotten through it once. He can go through it again. Not like Bitch-Sensei is any better,"

The blonde teacher was screaming at Karasuma for not carrying her down the mountain, "Why can't you be a gentleman like the Crimson Devil?! He's a delinquent and you're a government assassin! You could at least carry me down the damn mountain that the principal put on us!"

Karma set me down on the ground, finally. I wobbled around because my balance shifted, but karma was there to catch me, "You see, this is why I need to carry you,"

"Well maybe I wouldn't fall if I hadn't got so used to you holding me!"

"Oh? So you like me holding you~,"

"That wasn't what I was intending...,"

I regained balanced, and once I took a step towards the main building, I heard Karma's phone buzz, "What?" The redhead checked it, and lo and behold, it was the video Nakamura sent about three hours ago. He stuffed the phone back in wherever he puts his phone in and continued walking towards the gate, "Hey! Don't leave me here, you ungrateful little brats!" Bitch-Sensei screeched.

[]

(Karma's POV)

Goddammit, Miss Bitch really does have screaming abilities. I walked quicker, entering the building and savoring the cool air conditioning that they didn't bother to install in the E-Class building. We had to enter in a single file manner even though some kids were still recovering from the hike, so I had to wait for people to get behind me since I was the first student of the class.

[Assembly]

"Did you see the video? That's him and her,"

That was the type of comment we got when Nagisa and I entered the gym. I saw the main building students whisper to others and some tried to point at us while making sure we didn't see it, but it was really obvious due to the recent video posting. Dammit Nakamura, I couldn't go to the assembly to protect my Nagisa without getting weird looks.

But Nagisa didn't seem to care about the people that were pointing at us and more concerned about the students picking on her. I knew it. She had this aura that made me know that she was concerned about that. Because of her concern, I had to keep her away from people that could harm her even more since she'd be more sensitive. I didn't even have feelings for her until today.

Why?

I don't know. I haven't felt like this. I knew all about Nagisa before today, but today, she felt too irresistible to pass up. Too irresistible. I just had to take action.

She's cute, innocent, and beautiful. It was a wonder why no one chose to try and flirt with her. Maybe I was the only one with common sense in this asylum. Nagisa seemed so pure, yet something else lurked in her, and I wanted to figure it out.

The boring assembly was over and Nagisa was getting a drink from the vending machine. I decided to stay back and lean against the wall, waiting. Then I felt a tap on my right shoulder. I glanced over to see one of the five Virtuosos, the guy with the weird brown hair, "Tsk, this wall should be brought down by the contact of your presence,"

"Goddammit, can't you just say, 'We should break the wall down because you touched it,'? Honestly, your words disgust me when you try to put the entire dictionary in one sentence and one breath. It just makes you more annoying than cool, but it wasn't like you were cool to begin with," I sighed. I looked over Ren's shoulder ( you finally remember his name ) and saw that Nagisa was sipping her drink and walking towards the exit to follow our other classmates up the mountain. So, I decided to leave, thinking that Ren wouldn't want to pick a fight with an "E-Class scumbag" like me.

But like any other dramatic scene, and Ren loves dramatic scenes because he's a poem fanatic, he just has to keep me behind, "We saw that video of you, know!"

"I'm not an idiot like you. I saw the video. In fact, that what makes you even more idiotic, since you know perfectly clear that I was in the video and conscious that I was being videoed. So let me leave," No please wasn't needed even though he is basically of a higher rank, but it didn't matter.

The taller teen (by five centimeters go look it up) grabbed my blazer collar, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Aren't you idiotic? Where else do you think I'm going? Maybe it's the mountain where my kind is educated, oh I don't know," I, being stronger than the slightly taller brunette, pulled myself out of his grasp, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, "Oh, so you're actually becoming soft for Nagisa, huh?"

"Leave the topic, dumbass. I don't wanna miss gym since it's actually a good course to take," I tried to pull my wrist out of his grip but he grabbed my other wrist, "Answer the question,"

Since he doesn't have another hand to cover my mouth, I could talk all of the trash I wanted to him, "Oh, don't you get the point of an amazing thing called a rhetorical question? But you're such an idiot, I don't think you would know," I laughed slightly, and maybe added a touch of sadistic.

The brunette dropped me and sighed, "Whatever, class is about to start,"

[]

 **SO I KNOW SOME PEOPLE ARE LOOKING FORWARDS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO I'LL BE WORKING ON THAT. SO, WHAT I'LL BE DOING IS WRITING A CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC AND THEN WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE OTHER ONE, SO IT'LL BE UPDATED ONE BY ONE.**

 **YOUR WRITING BOI,**

 **WISDOMPEARL**


	3. Reactions

(Nagisa's POV)

Karma came back later than usual. Even though this wasn't a class that he intended on staying in, he still came up the mountain later than usual. He looked REALLY pissed, so I didn't really bother. Someone probably delayed him from protecting me, but it felt good to feel the ground again.

"Hey, at least the Crimson Devil isn't holding you to his body," Kayano exclaimed. I nodded a bit before looking out the window. (like any normal anime main character) I saw Karma walking into the forest, before hesitating and walking the other direction away from the mass of trees.

"Okay, change into your gym uniform and head outside," Karasuma-Sensei declared after Koro-Sensei's lecture. All of my classmates shuffled out of the classroom along with me.

[Training Grounds]

"If you can't even land a blade on me, then you won't be able to land a blade on Koro-Sensei, thus failing your mission," Karasuma-Sensei's words from the first training day stuck in my head. I tried to hit the taller male with the rubber knife, but the teacher would dodge my attack at the last second. Even when I transferred my attack to somewhere pointed towards his body and tried to hit him in less than a second, but he ALWAYS avoided my evasion.

"Wh-," I felt something slightly soft on my wrist and saw the black-haired teacher stop. I looked at what happened and saw the tip of my rubber knife on Karasuma-Sensei's upper back. I looked to whoever was holding my wrist and allowing me to get a hit on Karasuma-Sensei. Of course, it was Karma, "Well well well, Mr. Karasuma. Aren't you getting a bit rusty?"

Many reactions came from my other classmates who failed in getting a hit on the ex-assassin. Technically, I don't even know if I even attacked him or Karma just redirected my hit. The redhead smirked, obviously looking down on the older teacher. I felt Koro-Sensei choosing between a pink face or a face to show that he expected this.

"Well, if you're so great and awesome, then face Karasuma-Sensei head-on!" Sugino, one of my close friends, yelled out, mustering all of his courage to present a challenge to Karma. The redhead smirked at the generic, black-haired teenager, "Oh, I intend on doing that,"

Karma flipped my knife out from my hand like it was slippery and grabbed it mid-air with incredible speed and proceeded to try to stab the teacher with the rubber knife. Obviously, Karasuma-Sensei saw through this façade and dodged, which gave Karma a chance to pull out his second blade.

A literal second blade, of course. He had a small version of the S.A.A.U.S.O. knife under his blazer sleeve and drew it, slashing at the black-haired teacher. With the doubled weaponry boost, Karma hit Karasuma-Sensei in a few seconds. He smiled at me and returned my grey-ish green knife to my hand, "Here you go. Sorry, I kinda forgot my own, normal knife at the classroom. All I have is the Gambler's Draw knife and my other butterfly knife that I didn't really want to draw out. So, here ya go,"

I held the knife tighter, reassuring my grip on the rubber blade. The rest of the class were awestruck at the Crimson Devil's smooth behavior as he casually walked over to dugout bench and rested on it like it was his living room. Karasuma-Sensei was still shocked that he was defeated twice in a single session after not being hit for several days.

[]

[End of School]

School ended and I packed the last book into my bag. Karma was following me closely, super alert around others even though they were our E-Class classmates that knew not to mess with one of us.

Going down the mountain towards the main building was a bit more relaxed, since the redhead wasn't as tense since there was barely anyone around. The others lagged behind us as to not get any death glares from the Crimson Devil. I was almost sweating because it was kind of awkward to have someone helicopter you and have everyone else run to a five mile radius to avoid the two of you.

I had to walk through the main building's courtyard to leave the school campus, and that's the time where most of the main building's students filter out of the school gates, at the "rush hour" of Kunigigaoka Junior High School. This was when Karma started bunching up his fists and getting closer to me.

I guess this kid was new or he thought that he was the toughest student in all of Kunigigaoka because he decided that he wanted to flirt with guess who? "Hey, you single?"

Like, what the frick? Who goes up to a girl who they don't even know and asks if they have a boyfriend? I couldn't really tell if I was in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship with Karma, so I replied nonchalantly, "I'm not interested in you right now,"

Karma was starting to get pissed, so I tried to walk faster out of the campus and through the gate, but not bolt out of the gate like a wolf is chasing me. But the guy still has legs, so he walked at the same pace as me, and so did Karma, who looked more pissed than ever today. The flirter put his arm on my shoulder and leaned half of his weight on me, "You know, my name is Manabu. It means 'learn'. What about yours~, baby?"

"I think you need to learn how respect ladies from now on!" Karma peeled Manabu's arm off of my shoulder and pushing him the other direction, tipping the bigger teenager over and pushing me faster towards the gate, which was about three yards away by now. At this point, everyone around us within earshot of us was mentally facepalming at Manabu's stupidity, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Either you're deaf or stupid because I can act as Nagisa's bodyguard if I want to and so far, Nagisa's off-limits," Karma smirked. He stopped to ready himself when the larger teen tried to land a hit on him. I knew that he had his fake knives but he was probably going to use his fists and not a rubber blade.

I tugged on his arm, "Hey, how about we just leave...?" Looks like a dramatic romance scene, but I actually meant it. Karma was obviously a lot stronger, so nothing really budged except for a small motion of his arm. this triggered something in Manabu, "Oh, your girlfriend's trying to tell you something. Don't make a girl cry~,"

Karma broke my grip from his arm and slapped the bastard.

I didn't know how to react. Should I run or stay there? Dammit, this is becoming a romance drama film now. There was now a bruise on Manabu's cheek, but Karma didn't stop to bask in his strength's glory. He just hurried me through the gates and in an alley near the school. The larger teenager ran past us, thinking that we ran that way.

Coincidentally, that was the direction of my house and I don't think Karma would let me go that way with a berserk guy around that area. Karma knew this way before I could think, "Come, you can camp at my house,"

House?

Pfft, more like mansion.

[Flashback, Second Year of Junior High, After School, Karma's Front Door]

"Go on, knock on the door! You lost the bet, remember?" Mimura's rhetorical question was unnecessary. I knew exactly why I was stuck at the front door of the Crimson Devil's door.

I was one point behind Terasaka. ONE point under the dumbest person in the school. One.

And now I'm stuck here. In front of the most dangerous delinquent's front door.

I reluctantly knocked on the mahogany door. I heard footsteps shuffle to the door. I heard the lock click to unlock it.

When the door opened, it revealed a teenage boy who was a lot taller than me. His red hair was ruffled and he was rubbing his eyes, "Akabane resident...what do you want?"

Akabane? My classmates were out of earshot, so his last name was only revealed to me. He soon realized that I went to his school, "Wait, oh shit,"

He ran his hand through his crimson bed hair, "Shit, did I literally...," He sighed, "D-Don't tell anyone my last name, please,"

I blinked. Was the Crimson Devil actually pleading to someone like me? "Uh, sure...not like I was planning to anyways,"

He sighed in relief and then straightened up, "So, what do you want?"

"Oh, it was a stupid bet...,"

[Flashback End]

"I remember when you came to my door for the first time because of a 'stupid bet'," Karma placed both of his arms behind his head like he was relaxing on a beach chair.

"It was stupid," I retorted.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me, looking into my eyes at a close proximity, "Not to me. To me, it was an incredible moment of my life," I pulled myself away from his body, "Stop it,"

Karma pushed the door open, "Ladies first,"

"Do you have to be so formal around me like that?" I was really curious to why he was so different from before.

"Only an early apology,"

"For what?"

"Nothing~," There it was, that tone again. The same tone as the one he had when I was sitting on his lap twice before. He was smirking too, so he was obviously planning something. I was scared of what would happen, but was also very curious, so I entered slowly.

(Karma's POV)

I closed the door behind me, letting the bluenette gaze at the largeness of my house.

Well, I guess some people could call it a mansion. But that's beside the point.

I can still clearly remember the day Nagisa first came to my doorstep.

[Flashback, Second Year of Junior High, After School, Akabane Resident, Suspension Period]

I was sitting on the sofa, watching anime. I had gotten suspended not too long ago, so I was going to be home for a while. Since it was a school day, the only people knocking at my door would be salesmen and the government. Or, at least that's what I thought would knock on my door.

I hadn't brushed my hair in a while now and I was tired beyond comparison, so I thought a nap would be nice, but as soon as I laid down...

 _Knock. Knock._

I sat back up before my back even hit the sofa cushions. I ruffled my hair to try and make it look half decent and presentable and opened the door, expecting a salesman or a government official here to try and convince me to go to an anger management class or threaten me to an asylum but never actually do that to a minor and instead give me a warning. But no, I got, a shorter person.

I was too tired to examine their appearance and went with the default, "Akabane resident...what do you want?"

I noticed a slight hesitation of surprise. I didn't expect this, I was expecting, "Hi, you wanna buy...," or even a, "Is this...Karma?". I brushed my bangs out of my view and realized the almost similar school uniform the school tried to make me wear.

Well shit.

[Flashback End]

"Nice place you have," Nagisa's voice snapped me out of the flashback.

"Th-Thanks...," I scratched the back of my head. God, I am becoming soft.

"Where are your parents?" The exact question I get when guests come over, nothing new, "They're traveling. I think they're in, Poland? I forgot, they've been there for a while now. I forgot how many days already,"

"Oh...," I sensed the sympathy Nagisa was giving me through her words.

She looked at me directly in the eye and smiled so bright that it rivaled the sun, her azure eyes sparkling in the light, "You're doing surprisingly well without them though! I'm impressed, though, I shouldn't be _too_ impressed. You are Karma, after all!"

So cute and innocent.

Frick.

[]

 **CLIFFHANGER NUMBER MILLION BECAUSE I DO SO MANY FRICKING CLIFFHANGERS, IT'S INSANE. JUST LOOK AT MY OTHER MEDIEVAL AU KARMAGISA FANFIC. NOW YOU SEE.**

 **UR CLIFFHANGER BOI,**

 **WISDOMPEARL**


	4. Blossoming Love

**ANY REFERENCE FROM ANY REAL LIFE BOOKS, MOVIES, OR ANY FORM OF MEDIA IS COMPLETELY COICIDENCIAL.**

[]

I felt something take over me. I didn't know what it was, but it forced me to push Nagisa onto the couch where I was staring down into Nagisa's beautiful eyes. Nagisa didn't know what came over me either, "K-Karma? A-Are you okay? K-Karma?"

Dammit, she makes my fricking name sound so good. I felt a light blush creep up onto my face and Nagisa's face flushed a bright red.

I was going too fast. I literally only recognized her today and already I wanted to pull in for a kiss.

Nagisa didn't even struggle. She just laid there, frozen and confused, "K-Karma...,"

Dammit, that last word made me lose it.

I tilted my head slightly to the left and brought my lips down to hers. I didn't go straight for a French kiss, just a light and tender one will do. It's our first time, so no harsh behavior. Nagisa rested her arms by her side and I stood myself up with both of my hands on either side of her head.

Her lips felt soft, almost heavenly. It felt like a heaven on Earth. I didn't want to pull back or stop, but eventually we will have to. But I kept the kiss going, waiting for some sort of signal from Nagisa for us to stop for a breath or whatnot.

After about two minutes, I heard a light buzz come from Nagisa's bag. I ignored it at first, but three more erupted from what seemed to be Nagisa's phone. I pulled away so that Nagisa could check it, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me back for more, "Ignore it,"

"But, what if it's your mother? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me,"

Nagisa sighed in defeat, which panged my heart a bit. The bluenette fumbled around for her bag and then fumbled around in there for her phone. After a bit of searching, she pulled out a azure phone the color of her eyes (but her eyes looked more beautiful) and unlocked it with Touch ID, "My mother was looking for me. Give me a second, I'll tell her that I'm studying with you and forgot to tell her,"

"Doesn't she know that I'm a delinquent though?"

"Yes, but she wanted to give you a second chance. I guess you took that second chance and used it wisely," Nagisa smiled at me. I smiled back. Nagisa checked her phone again, "Haha...she said, 'Okay, but don't get any ideas with Mr. Handsome. I know he's good looking, but slow down a bit, okay?'"

"She called me 'Mr. Handsome'?"

"Apparently,"

I decided that I could tease her just a little bit more, "Is it true~?"

She leaned upwards towards me and pecked my cheek before laying back down, "Of course,"

This created an even bigger blush across my face, which caused Nagisa to giggle slightly, "Okay, how about we actually study? I do need some help," Nagisa suggested.

I sat up, Nagisa sitting up after me, "Okay, how about we make this a game?" I love games, and I had a perfect game in mind that I wanted to make a reality.

"Sure! How does it work?"

"For every question we get right, we get a small kiss. For science, well, that's a secret,"

"Okay! That sounds fun!"

"Well, since studying is to improve yourself, what's your worst subject? You know I have to know so I can improve it,"

Nagisa smiled as she pulled out a turquoise textbook from her bag and held it up for me to see, "Science, so now I can experience your "secret game" first,"

(Nagisa's POV)

I was deeply intrigued in Karma's "secret game", but I didn't expect Karma to pull me onto his lap for the third time today. He nuzzled my right shoulder and murmured, "So, today was the human anatomy, wasn't it?"

I tensed up when he slightly purred for a second, "Y-Yeah...,"

"Okay...so, we can combine English with this, is that okay?" Karma nuzzled into my hair, sending nerve shocks up my spinal cord.

"Y-Yeah, th-that'd be nice," More nerve shocks were sent up my body when he nuzzled into the back of my neck.

"Okay, repeat after me," Karma ruffled my hair, " **Hair** ," (English will be in bold)

" **H-Hair...** ," I struggled just a bit, but I managed to speak.

" **Forehead** ," Dammit, why was he so chill with English like it was his first language? He lightly touched my forehead. I replied, " **F-Forehead...** ,"

"Good. **Eye** ," He rubbed around my eye. This was easy, since it was like the ninth letter from the English alphabet, " **Eye** ,"

So it went like that, and he was touching me in ways that would distract me from realizing that he skipped the mouth. So after he went from hair to toenail, he went back up and lifted my chin and turned my head to face him. Our faces were about an inch away from each other, " **Mouth** ,"

" **M-Mouth-th...** ," Mouth was a particularly easy word to say, but the closeness of Karma's face to mine, well, I couldn't help but stutter. Karma continued, " **Lips** ," Before I could say the word, he pressed his lips to mine, giving a short, tender kiss. When he pulled away, I whispered, " **Lips** ,"

"Great. So, is that it?" Karma leaned back, letting me get out of the position he put me in.

"Yup," I said as I pulled away from the position we were in. Karma rested both of his arms behind his head, "Anything else?"

"No, I'm pretty much set,"

"Alright, you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, but no horror,"

"Sorry, that's all I got," He showed me the lists of movies he had on the surprisingly large flat screen TV and all of the DVDs that were in a drawer under the TV.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if I bury my face into your shoulder because of all of the jump scares,"

"I'd actually be happy,"

I pouted a bit when Karma's infamous smirk was painted on his face. He picked up the shiny, black remote control and browsed through the infinite list of horror movies. I didn't even know that there were this many, "Hmm...as to not scare you too much, I really do need to find a mild one, huh?"

"I-I can deal with blood and j-jump scares to some extent...," I protested weakly. Karma smiled at me.

"Then...what about this one?"

I looked at the cover of the movie Karma selected. _The Café of Horrors_ is what the title read in bloody calligraphic print on the window of what I presumed to be a café. There were shadows of handprints around the title that looked like the hand prints of someone trying to escape. The chairs and tables outside of the café were knocked over and bloody. Not a place I would go to.

"The blood on the cover isn't very pleasing, but I've never seen it before. I guess I could give it a try...,"

Karma pressed a button to play the movie, but paused it to ask me something, "Hey, uh, it's around four o'clock...I was wondering, when is your mother expecting you back?"

"Actually, I don't really know. My curfew is at midnight, so...,"

"Okay then. I'll be sure that you return before then,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem," The redhead resumed the movie and placed the remote back in its place on the side table.

Ten minutes in and there were already three jump scares, two of which didn't scare me too much, but the last one shocked me quite a bit. It wasn't enough to hide in Karma's shoulder, but it was enough to make me jump so hard that Karma noticed, causing him to slightly chuckle, "Hey, I'm not the one with only horror movies on a big TV screen!" I protested.

"No, it's just so adorable and cute how you react,"

My face flushed red, "Sh-Shut up!"

By the end of the movie, I had gotten a small, light red mark on my upper face from burying my face into Karma's shoulder bone, "Damn you Karma, couldn't you at least put one or two movies that aren't horror movies?"

"Maybe. I might consider it,"

I checked the time on my phone and grabbed my bag, packing the book. It read 5:48, "It's 5:48, so I guess I'll be going now,"

"Here, you want me to take my bike and get you over there?" Karma offered. I shook my head, placing the bag's strap on my shoulder, "No, it'll be fine. I'll just walk,"

"But what if that dumb flirt is still there?"

I put my left hand on my hip, "Are you getting jealous?"

"No! It's just...he was...," He got up quickly, "I'm taking you there anyways,"

"Trying to show how good of a boyfriend you can be now?"

"Maybe~ if you want me to be the boyfriend. You know, I haven't properly asked you yet. Getting excited~?"

"No, there's just no other word that fits as well,"

Karma grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the door. He took me to the garage before pulling the handle on the door and forcing it up. There were two cars, a white E-Class Mercedes (get it?) and a gold van, "You know that you don't have a driver's license, right?"

"Pfft, I'm not going to drive those. It takes too long. I'm driving this baby," He led me to the father end of the garage, which laid a motorcycle. A MOTORCYCLE, "Yeah, I'm not taking the cars. I'm taking my bike,"

"You mean a motorcycle, not a bicycle?"

"Yeah, but it's easier to call it a bike," He jumped onto the seat and beckoned for me to get on behind him, "What are you waiting for?"

"Don't we need helmets...?"

"Your house isn't that far, it's fine. I actually need to get a new helmet, since the other one cracked in half,"

I didn't want to know how the helmet cracked in half, much less get on the cause of the damage with a reckless driver and possibly have my skull get cracked, "Uh, yeah, no thanks...I'll walk,"

"Na-gi-sa~," Dammit, not that...

"Fine...but I swear, if I end up in the hospital because of you, you're paying every medical bill,"

"Piece of cake. Besides, it's not like I'll let you get a scratch," He gave me an okay sign with his hand. I sat behind him and gripped his torso and leaned on his back as he started the motorcycle.

In a few seconds, he got the crimson motorcycle moving and slowly inched out of the garage before getting onto the street and picking up speed.

"Here we are," He arrived at my apartment complex and that's when something in me clicked, "How the hell do you know where I live?!"

"I have my sources~," Probably got Terasaka or someone to follow me here and track down my apartment number, dammit. I jumped off of the back seat and bid farewell to Karma, who made a sharp turn to the other direction and rode his way down, back to his mansion. I found myself smiling as I watched Karma's crimson hair fly through the air. When he got out of my line of sight, I started walking to the my apartment door.

I fumbled around for the mail in the mailbox. It was taller than I would've liked, so it was hard to grab the mail. I managed to, but it was just advertising companies and a flyer for some band that was half a country away. I made my way up the stairs to my door, 507. Fifth floor, which meant about ten short flights of stairs to climb just to get home.

When I unlocked the door, my mother welcomed me home. (I decided that Hiromi should be more joyful and supportive and not a side antagonist. Partially because Nagisa is now a girl but mostly because mad and bad Hiromi is overused)"Welcome home, Nagisa! How was your study session with Mr. Handsome?"

"My science improved, you could say," I thought back about the "special study game" that was for science. My mother giggled, "Ooh~ was it chemistry?"

"No, still biology. Why chemistry all of a sudden? We just started biology after finishing physical science,"

"Haven't you got the clue? Hah, I knew you couldn't help it when you two are alone together over there,"

I jumped back, "What?! You think I'm in a romantic relationship with him?"

"No, I know. I know you too well, maybe even more than yourself. You're like a book, so easy to read,"

I blushed, putting my bag on the hook near the door, "Okay, maybe we did just a bit more than studying...,"

"I knew it!"

"I thought you said in your text to slow it down. We literally just confessed, sort of, today,"

"It was a test. Besides, I might've scared Mr. Handsome away with my quick thinking skills. I know how he is,"

"Okay, okay, you got me,"

She turned off the stove and started stirring the next pot of whatever was in that pot, "So, how far did you go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little kiss. You're still blushing at the mere thought of him,"

"Fine, we did kiss...," I felt a light blush run over my face.

"How far did you go?"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Light kiss, passionate, French, come on, tell me!" She pleaded

"Maybe next time. I still have homework to do. I didn't do it over at his place,"

"Too busy doing other stuff?" Mother winked at me as I gathered up the papers and books needed.

"Sure, let's go with that," I left her to stir the contents of the pot while I headed to my room down the hallway.

I dumped the stack of books and sorted my papers from hardest to easiest. Science was first, it being my worst subject. I sat down on my soft chair and picked up the mechanical pencil I used solely for home usage. The worksheet told me to label the parts and I could only think about Karma's way of studying.

The lips were the part that sent passionate shivers up my spine. My hand shook from the feeling of Karma hugging me from behind. I could nearly feel him snuggling in from behind.

 _For every question we get right, we get a small kiss. For science, well, that's a secret._ I smiled at the thought of him and continued.

Science was considerably easier with Karma's help and I got to the next piece of homework in just a few minutes. English, also easy. It wasn't all too hard to begin with, but I had more practice, you could say.

Homework was done in a few more minutes and dinner was ready.

I got up from my rolling chair and made my way down the short hallway and to the dining table. All of the dishes were laid out already, so I sat down with my mother, who just had to push more out of me, "So, what did you two do together? Come on, start from the beginning,"

I told her the entire story, from the flirt to the motorcycle. Her face lit up brighter than ever before at the best of parts. At the end, she sat there, processing everything, before speaking, "You know, he sounds like a perfect guy,"

"Yeah, you could say that. Besides, where's Dad? He's later than usual,"

"Oh, he's coming back, but there was an accident, so most of the traffic is slowed down,"

"Oh, okay,"

[]

 **SINCE I'M NOT GOOD WITH WRITING DAY TO DAY THINGS, I'LL JUST END IT HERE AND JUMP TO A MORE INTERESTING PART IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **CIAO,**

 **WISDOMPEARL**


	5. Nightmares

**I DO NOT OWN OVERWATCH, NETFLIX, GRAND THEFT AUTO, OR ANY BRAND DOWN BELOW.**

(Nagisa's POV)

I was stuck in a metal chair, bound with thick leather straps. I struggled and struggled, but I couldn't free myself. The chair didn't budge an inch even though I gave it everything I had.

A spotlight lit up in front of me about ten feet away. I stopped wriggling around and looked at the lit item. A flat, metal platform was tilted upwards and facing me on that grey platform was Karma.

"Karma!" I screamed out at the sleeping Karma. The redhead didn't move or flinch. He was strapped in with leather straps as well. He was bruised, cut, whipped, slashed, the whole deal. I couldn't speak after I yelled his name out. I was too petrified.

After a few minutes of me being forced to look at the beaten teenager, he finally stirred. But he wasn't calling my name or anything of the sort when he looked at me with golden eyes. Instead, his rounded pupils morphed into slit ones and his voice was hoarse and husky, "Kill...kill...," Was all that stuttered out.

"Karma...no...please...," I pleaded. He struggled against the leather, pounding against the thick, brown straps with ten times more strength as I, "KILL!"

He broke through the thick straps, bursting the pieces every which way. I still couldn't move. He fell face-down to the ground, breathing heavily. He stayed there for a bit, murmuring words that matched his previous words. He lifted an arm and propped himself up and stared at me. Foam dripped from the corners of his mouth and he looked like a rabid dog ready to pounce. He was snarling and growling and his golden eyes faded to a bright, horrifying red brighter than his hair.

"Kill...kill...KILL," Those were the only words he yelled before he launched at me, those canine fangs bared and hands outstretched, ready to do what he said.

I sat up, sweating and mortified. It was a dream...no...a nightmare.

My jaw trembled at the horrifying thought. Tears were escaping from my eyes and rolling slowly, tracking down my face. Instinctively, I trudged out of my room, down the hall, past the dining table and to the door . I unlocked the door slowly and silently, locking it back once I was outside of my door. I took a deep breath before making my way down the stone stairs. I passed the series of mailboxes that were lined up at the wall and slowly made my way outside the apartment complex, feeling fresh breezes of autumn hit my face.

I walked down the street, entering the more wealthy neighborhood before stopping in front of a very familiar place. Karma's house. I went through the gate and ambled on the pebbled path and reaching the big, double doors that laid in the way.

It was 11:45, not a time where everyone was awake. I assumed that Karma would be sleeping, so I was deciding whether or not to leave. But I had already pushed the doorbell and heard it echo inside, so there was no turning back now.

I was trembling from fear as the tears tracks started drying. I heard soft footsteps coming towards the door. I saw a mass of red hair through the window as Karma opened the door, "N-Nagisa? What are you doing here so late at night?"

I couldn't speak. My mouth opened but no sounds came out. The tears were returning. I leaned in towards Karma, burying my face in his shoulder as I lightly cried. Karma petted my head, "Come on, let's go inside,"

He led me to his room upstairs and sat me on the vermillion bed in the corner of the vast room, "Here, tell me what's wrong,"

Shakily, I opened my mouth a second time and words started to spill out. I told him about the nightmare, about the vivid imagery, the whole deal. The look on Karma's face was full of worry and concern.

It hurt to burden Karma with my problems, but he was the only person I could talk to comfortably. When I finished, Karma only replied with a hug, one hand on my side and the other buried in my hair, "I'm here, Nagisa. Don't worry. I'd never hurt you,"

"B-But...,"

"We'll be fine. Who'd want to break us apart?"

"You never know, someone could be out there,"

"Then I'll never let them near us,"

I smiled lightly and stood up, ready to leave, but Karma pushed me back down, "K-Karma, I need to go back home,"

"No, it's fine. You can stay here until tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll get you home tomorrow morning. But for now, just rest. You must be tired from walking so far and in the middle of the night,"

"Okay, where's a spare futon?"

"Oh, you won't be needing that,"

"Guest room?"

"No need,"

"The couch?"

"Are you that dense?"

Actually, I wasn't, I was just trying to avoid the fact that the Crimson Devil wanted me to sleep with him in the same bed. But Karma, being him, knew this and asked me, "Inside or outside?"

Does it really matter? I shrugged, "Inside, I guess,"

"Okay~," He motioned for me to enter the bed. I crawled to the inside of the bed, expecting Karma to crawl in with me, but instead, he walked over to his desk and opened his laptop, "What are you doing, Karma?"

"Oh? You want me to join? Getting excited?~,"

"No, it's just so late...,"

"I'm a night owl. I don't do that schedule,"

"Well then, what do you do?"

"Miscellaneous stuff, you know, playing games, watching Netflix, maybe some anime,"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Probably play Overwatch or GTA, depends on what I'm feeling. Probably Overwatch," Karma replied as he logged into his laptop and waited for it to load.

"Can I watch?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not right now, no,"

"Okay, sure, you can watch, though I'm not the best at Overwatch. I'm trying to practice,"

"It's fine,"

"Oh good, it loaded," Karma opened Overwatch and joined a game.

All ten rounds he played he won and got Play of the Game. I was surprised at how fast Karma could react even in a video game, "And you say that you're bad at it? Then I can't imagine how good you are at any other game,"

"Hah, thanks," He looked at the time on the bottom right corner part of the screen, "It's 2:17 AM, we should sleep,"

"I thought you were an night owl,"

"Yeah, but you need sleep. You're probably not used to sleeping for short periods of time. Only five hours sleep time isn't healthy, but my body can handle it, probably better than you can,"

"Okay then," I crawled back into the bed and under the sheets, "Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Yes," Karma yawned and got in the bed with me. He pressed a hand onto my back and pulled me closer to him, "K-Karma...?"

"If you have anymore nightmares, just remember that I'm here, okay?"

I smiled as he buried my face into his chest, "Okay,"

[]

 **SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER.**

 **UR BOI,**

 **WISDOMPEARL**


	6. Reputation

(Nagisa's POV)

"-gisa. Nagisa," Karma's words echoed through my mind, swirling in a pool of words as I woke up, the crisp morning shining the sun through opened curtains. I saw the redhead peering down at me and I smiled, "Hey Karma,"

"Come on. I made breakfast for you already. I called your mother and had your uniform, bag, and phone brought here. She knows you're here and seemed, excited,"

"Oh, that's how she is. Already knows about the study session,"

"I see," Karma let me get up. I rubbed my eyes as I yawned, "You look cute in the morning," I heard Karma chuckle. I blushed immediately, "You have a spare toothbrush?"

[]

{Main Campus Courtyard}

"Hey, lovebirds," Asano approached us. Karma wrapped his arms around me protectively and snarled, "What do you want?"

"My father wants to see you two,"

"Why?" I asked. Asano shook his head, "I wish I knew, but he refuses to tell me. Only told me to fetch you two,"

Karma hugged me tighter, but I patted his arm, "It's fine. What's the worst that could happen? We didn't do anything wrong, I hope. If it was with you and Manabu, then he would just send for you, right?"

"I don't trust the Assano's,"

"It's Asano," Asano snapped.

Karma rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if anything happen to Nagisa I will personally deal with you two,"

"Why me?" Asano threw his hands up beside his head.

"I have personal issues with you,"

"Whatever, Father told me to escort you,"

"Why do we need an escort?!"

"I don't know, okay?! Just, follow me and get this over with because I'm also supposed to escort you up the mountain afterwards. Don't ask me why, ask my father. I'm just being pulled by a leash,"

Karma released his hold on me but stayed close to me like I was in witness protection. I could do nothing but play along with it.

Entering the main building wasn't too bad, but it wasn't the most pleasant trip to Principal Asano's office. Many students knew that we should be in the E-Class building and not here looked at us suspiciously. Imagine that, walking to your main campus class and seeing the principal's son leading two students who are looked down by you in the main campus. Others tried their best to ignore us ,much to mine and Karma's relief, but others stared in bewilderment. One even walked up to us, "Hey, wrong building, you're supposed to be-,"

"The principal wants to see them, Shusake. Please back away," Asano stopped and snarled, making the male step away and continue walking to class. Karma was very tense at this point, seeming on the verge of snapping at anyone within a five foot radius.

We reached the door to the office soon and Asano turned back at us, stopping in his tracks, "Here's where we part. Be careful though, my father isn't the most merciful person,"

"Thanks, I guess," I answered and walked in as Karma propped open the door for me and followed behind.

Large windows decorated the walls and provided a beautiful scenery outside but not much light inside despite how hard the sun beat down. There was nothing but a principal's desk and chair in the middle with dim lighting that made you strain to see much in the room. The chair was swiveled to face the back window, where I assumed the principal was seated. The chair swung around slowly, facing the principal at us with deathly violet eyes that pierced any soul, "Ah, you're here. Come, the other visitor has yet to arrive,"

I knew fully well who the next visitor might be and so did Karma, who tensed up while we approached the principal slowly. He retracted a hand from under his desk and I wish he hadn't after realizing what crawled on his hand, "Ah yes, this is my new pet,"

Pet. Pet? Pet, huh? Not a pet that I would pet, "I think the dimness of your office is making you hallucinate," I said boldly, much to Karma and the principal's surprise, "You don't think centipedes are wonderful?"

"I don't like insects much myself, thank you very much," I said, disgust hidden away between my words. Principal Asano chuckled and looked back at the centipede crawling around his hand as he turned it so it wouldn't fall off, "Today, I had a rather, interesting discovery. Centipedes thrive in rather moist areas, such as the human brain. Interestingly enough, they also live equally well in nasal passages,"

I gagged to the side and stepped back, Karma wrapping his arms around me for protection, "I hope you just found that out in some magazine in the drug store and not your own personal experience," Karma growled.

The principal looked up at us, letting the centipede crawl around his arm as it wished, "Sometimes what people hope for others doesn't always come true," Karma flinched back. Principal Asano looked behind and smiled, "Ah, you're here now. We've been expecting you,"

"You're that damn-!" Karma and Manabu screamed. "Language," Principal Asano scolded.

The principal sighed at the glares the two were giving at each other, "Okay, please, Manabu stand here," He pointed to the left side of the desk, the side closest to me, so Karma and I switched positions while the two males glared daggers at each other. The principal's centipede disappeared somewhere, a place only the principal knew about. He looked at us, eyes gleaming with the manipulative powers that coursed through his veins, "I heard about the little, incident, that happened yesterday after school ended in the main campus courtyard,"

"It wasn't that bad," Karma protested, growling.

Manabu swung his head to face the Crimson Devil, screaming, "You knocked me to the ground and slapped me!"

"You obviously have been living under a rock. Compared to my other actions, this is just a walk in the park. Of course, I could've spilled a little blood here and there, but I didn't feel like it,"

"Probably because your new girlfriend is making you soft,"

"Would you like me to paint your walls a new, vibrant color, Mr. Asano?" Karma's tone changed but his words dripped with arrogance, "It'll be every drop of Manabu's blood. I won't waste a drop, I promise," Manabu earned a snarl from Karma, making the bulky teen flinch.

"Now now, Crimson Devil. No need to get too aggressive right now. That may run through your blood stream, but now's not the time," Karma pulled away, back to his original position, crossing his arms, "So, what are we here for?"

The principal intertwined his fingers, "Anyways, the incident yesterday. Crimson Devil, you seemed, distracted. Is this because of Nagisa?"

I flinched at the words that bounced out of the principal's mouth, "Distracted? I think you must be joking," I looked to Karma, "Right?"

"Yes, of course. I was tired, Mr. Asano. You really shouldn't be jumping to petty conclusions,"

"Your mouth says one thing but your flushed face says another,"

Karma flinched back, gripping me tightly, "Is that it? Is that all you want to talk to about us?!" He barked.

The principal smiled with the creepy smile his son shared with him, "No, not just yet, Crimson Devil. I still have much more to talk to you about, and Manabu isn't just here for a show," The brunette turned to face the bully, "At least, not right now,"

"Pardon?" Manabu squeaked.

"Ah, the show's beginning,"

"What the devil are you talking about, you maniac-," A very familiar creature tightened around his neck.

The centipede from earlier. The principal chuckled, "What, cat got your tongue? Or perhaps, the centipede has your neck?"

Manabu struggled, trying to pry the insect from his strangled neck but the centipede was stuck tight, circling around the broad neck and tightening with each movement. The bully's face grew whiter and I paled, "Principal, sir! You don't have to strangle him just because he tried to flirt with the wrong girl!"

"Oh, I'm the not one strangling him, Nagisa-chan. I'm not controlling the centipede. The centipede controls itself," The principal coolly replied. Karma's face looked as if it couldn't decide if he should look satisfied with one of his enemies in pain, shocked because a human is getting choked by a centipede, or distressed because someone's getting hurt. Me face definitely spelled distressed.

After a few more seconds of Manabu struggling, the centipede loosened its grip and Manabu propped up on three, one arm rubbing his throat. I snapped back to reality and faced the smirking principal, "That was too far, don't you think?!"

"I can tell you wanted it though,"

"In what universe?!"

"This one. I can see that you knew that he deserved it,"

"Just exactly what are you implying?!"

"You enjoyed seeing him suffer,"

"Unlike you, I'm not a sadist!"

"Ah, whatever. You wouldn't understand, and you have class. You tell your teacher that you were with me once you get there. I'll deal with Manabu. You two may leave now,"

[]

 **SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.**

 **YOUR SORRY BOI,**

 **WISDOMPEARL**


	7. Promise

**I GUESS RIGHT NOW I'M JUST WRAPPING UP MY KARMAGISA STORIES WHEN I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE KARMAGISA AS WELL AS I DID BEFORE. SO SORRY GUYS, IF YOU WANTED MORE ACTION. AND LONGER CHAPTERS, SORRY...**

 **BUT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, IT'S THE LEAST I CAN DO FOR YOU LOYAL DOGS.**

[]

(Nagisa's POV)

Karma walked me up the mountain, before taking a turn into the forest, "Uh, K-Karma?"

"Hm?"

"This isn't the way to the classroom...,"

"Sorry if you wanted to go to the classroom that badly, but I need to talk to you,"

"In a tree?"

"No. I'm afraid that you'll be so shocked that you'll fall of, so for now, no climbing the trees," I mentally sighed in relief and his tightly gripped my wrist and pulled me deeper in the forest, up hill.

We got to a clearing around the top of a cliff-like structure and he faced me, his wonderfully captivated mercury orbs staring into my soul. He turned me around, "Th-This is what I wanted to show you,"

I couldn't help but gasp at the beauty.

Though there were many buildings, I could see the beautiful nature in the back and the bright sun shining on building windows. The entire city seemed to glow, but the warmth in my heart would still overpower the warmth of the sun. Karma turned me around and held my hands in his. He looked anxious as he wobbled onto one knee, "I-I...,"

I wasn't dense. I knew what Karma wanted to say, "Y-Yes?"

"I-I...I know that we're too young to marry. But Nagisa," He held my hands and looked up at me that blood red hair swaying lightly in the wind, "Ever since I met you, I found a reason to live. I found a new reason to fight. If you'd accept, I'll fight for you, Nagisa. I'll be with you until the end of time. So, I'll get straight to the point,"

He opened a small navy box to reveal a lovely golden ring with blue sapphires etched into the metal, "Will you marry me in the future, when we get the chance, and stay with me forever?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. After a few happy tears dripped down, I finally squeaked out an obvious answer, "Yes Karma, I will,"

[]

 **SORRY FOR THE SUPER SHORT CHAPTER, I REALLY AM. I REGRET CHOOSING THIS ROUTE, BUT I JUST CAN'T WRITE KARMAGISA WELL LIKE I DID A MONTH AGO.**

 **SO, AS AN ENDING, I'LL JUST HAVE A NOTE FOR YOU GUYS.**

 **I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS READ THESE AT ALL AND ONLY CAME FOR THE CONTENT, BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.**

 **I APPRECIATE SEEING MY TRAFFIC STATS ON MY STORIES AND SEEING SO MANY PEOPLE READING THESE. I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS (EVEN THOUGH I BARELY GET ANY LOL) THAT YOU GUYS SEND TO ME.**

 **I HATE TO SEE THIS GO, SO, I'LL JUST MAKE IT QUICK.**

 **THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT!**

 **UR NEAR-TO-TEARS BOI,**

 **WISDOMPEARL**


End file.
